The Imp and the Sea Witch
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Avalon Mills, the Seashell shop owner of Storybrooke. Or as she was called in the Enchanted Forest, the Sea Witch. Regina's younger sister who was banished to the Ocean by Cora before she married the King. When everyone remembers their old lives, Avalon wants her magic back so she can get her revenge. Will Mr. Gold help her? Will his cold heart allow her in? Slight AU, dearies!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters at all. and The Evil Queen/Regina Mills are not mine. I only own the idea for the story and the Storybrooke version of Ursula from The Little Mermaid aka Avalon Mills._

_A/N: The meaning for the main character's name is that Three Sisters of Avalon myth, the eldest Melusine, was cursed to spend one day as a Mermaid. I chose Avalon because it's short and fits a Sea Witch. Ava is her nickname._

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest - _

Cora, the Miller's daughter and her husband Henry were blessed with two daughters. The oldest was Regina with black wavy locks and equally black eyes and the youngest was Avalon. Her hair was black like her sister's but more curly and gypsy like and her eyes were a dark reddish brown. Almost looking like dried blood from what her mother would say.

Regina was twenty when her younger sister was cursed and banished to the sea at the age of fifteen. She didn't really understand why. It was only a plate.

_Crash!_

Avalon and Regina were washing the dishes, they always did it in the order of their age. The eldest washed while the youngest dried. Well, she knew that the plates were going to be wet and did her best to keep a good grip on them when they were handed to her. Sadly, she didn't grip well enough causing one to slip through her finger and break when it hit the floor.

"You clumsy, disobedient girl! Look at what you've done! I should have never agreed to having another child if I had known, you were going to be so troublesome." Cora scolded as she entered the kitchen, her dark eyes glared at her youngest daughter who was cowering behind Regina.

"Mother, it was only accident. Ava did not mean it and besides she has nothing but good, there is no need for such words." Regina defended her sister, standing in front of her. Their Mother just sighed, shaking her head with that smile that made your skin crawl.

"I see she has corrupted you. Well, I know the perfect place for Avalon so we can concentrate on your future, Regina." And with those words and a wave of her hand, Avalon was pulled towards the Witch to where she was right at her side and felt her curls being held onto tightly.

"No!" The eldest yelled trying to move forward to help but with her Mother's magic, she couldn't. She was frozen where she stood, watching as her flesh and blood was struggling to get free.

"Mama, please let me go! I'm sorry! REGINA!"

"AVALON!"

Those were the last things both of the sisters exchanged to each other before the youngest along with their Mother vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

"NO!" Avalon screamed when they reappeared on a beach, which probably had to be miles away from their home near the forest.

"Quiet now, darling. You can start a new life, make new friends and never return home to ruin your sister's chances with marrying the King. But, if you do return, this will prevent him wanting you." Cora told her, falsely trying to comfort her holding tightly to her ebony hair.

Suddenly, the tension she felt in her scalp was released but she didn't feel her curls fall on her back like they normally did. In a panic, Avalon crawled on the sand towards the water to see her reflection and saw her hair was cut short. It wasn't long anymore.

Turning around, she watched Cora smirk at her with her right hand filled with her severed curls before pointing at her with her left index finger, muttering a spell.

Feeling a tingling in her legs, Avalon looked down under her dress to see her pale longs had been turned into a black Mermaid fin and the scales had trailed up over her bust, covering everything. Pulling her dress over her head, she got the full view of it and smiled softly. Many times, her Father Henry had told her tales of Mermaids in the ocean. Now, she was one of them.

Eyeing the look on her youngest face, Cora clicked her tongue at her.

"You'll like that too much when you are supposed to be banished." With a wave of her hand this time, she felt pain like knives running down her fin all over causing it to split. Clawing the sand, her dark red eyes were closed as she let out small yet pain filled noises and tears streaming down her cheeks.

It lasts for a few more seconds until the pain faded. Avalon looked down to see that the beautiful fin had separated into tentacles.

With tears still in her burgundy eyes, she stared up at her Mother.

"What have I done to make you hate me, Mother? Like Regina said, I have been nothing but good." She finally hissed in anger towards her despite the tears of sadness in her eyes.

Cora laughed to herself as she walked over to her daughter and leaned forward with a smile.

"That's why and with your goodness, you will get in the way of what I have planned for your sister." Then, the older woman in black straightened up.

"So long, Avalon. Enjoy life under the Sea." And for one last time, she waved her hand causing her magic to throw Avalon yards away from the sandy beach into the water. Where she was able to breath as if her lungs were being filled with air.

Not wanting to watch her Mother walk away, she swam deeper into the Ocean until she found a cave that the opening looked like a Dragon's mouth opening. There she met two talking eels. Flotsam and Jetsam. They became her family under the Sea and tried to sooth her but, her heart was dead set on having her revenge.

And her hatred brought up some magic that she could use to her advantage with the Merfolk. Making little deals with them but only with little things since her magic was limited. And when the Merfolk could not hold up their side of the bargain, they would be turned into coral on floor and walls on the opening of the cavern. Sort of giving off a warning to those who were brave enough to enter and ask for little potions.

She earned the title of being called a Sea Witch over the years. And even though the Ocean made her life different and more eventful, Avalon hated it. But, always being under water did make her short hair better to deal with. It was up all the time.

* * *

**_INTRODUCING AVALON MILLS / THE SEA WITCH!_**

**_I thought about this yesterday and just had to get it down and it bloomed beautifully!_**

**_Now, I love RumBelle but sadly, Belle is not going to be in this story and hate to say it... Everything that Regina said about the Clerics will have happened. *prepares for things to be thrown at self*_**

**_And, don't hurt me, I didn't watch the first season any but I'm hooked now! Rumpelstiltskin is sooooo hawt and so is Regina! Yes, she is my girl-crush at the moment. _**

**_Anyway, I'm going to be following the second season and there will be some nice flashbacks like this one and parts at Storybrooke._**

**_Speaking of which in Storybrooke, Avalon is going to be 25 and Regina is 30. And Snow White is three years younger then Avalon, just to get the whole thing with The Evil Queen/Daniel can have the right ages in the Enchanted Forest._**

**_Okay, I think I covered everything so.._**

**_Hope you like it and will want to read more!_**

**_Until next time, dearies!_**


End file.
